April Moooppp!
by farika
Summary: Sharon yang pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya sering dikerjain pada April Mop, tahun ini ia malah yang mengerjai. Apa saja yang akan ia lakukan? Dan bagaimana kehebohan yang terjadi pada teman-temannya? Special fanfic for Reborn Angel From the Past. RnR please?


**APRIL MOOOPPP!**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Warning(s): OOC, Lebay, Abal, Typos, Miss Typos, Crazy, Garing, Kurang Lucu, Gaje, dsb.**

**Summary: Sharon yang pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya sering dikerjain pada April Mop, tahun ini ia malah yang mengerjai. Apa saja yang akan ia lakukan? Dan bagaimana kehebohan yang terjadi pada teman-temannya?**

**A/N Farica: Yeay! Farica hadir kembali pada fanfic one shoot dengan genre humor special fanfic for April Mop and My Best Friend, Reborn Angel from the Past. Hebat sekali Anda tidak kena april mop saya dan terima kasih sudah memberi saran untuk saya. Saya mohon maaf karena telat publish-nya baru sekarang padahal temanya April Mop. T.T Maaf juga mungkin dalam fanfic ini terdapat banyak typo karena saya mengetiknya secara terburu-buru karena "mumpung idenya masih nyangkut di kepala, buruan ngetik!" Begitu. =="**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

_**London, 1 April xxxx**_

Pagi hari itu, di Bumi, lebih tepatnya di Benua Eropa, lebih tepatnya lagi di United Kingdom, lebih sangat tepatnya lagi di London, lebih amat sangat tepatnya lagi di Kediaman Rainsworth, ada seorang anak, lebih tepatnya anak perempuan, lebih tepatnya lagi perempuan remaja, lebih sangat tepatnya lagi seorang gadis, sedang bercermin sambil bernarsis ria di depan kaca.

Gadis yang cantik dan anggun namun memiliki penyakit Sister Complex ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat kesayangannya yang amat teramat ia cintai yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah sekolahnya sendiri, Pandora Gakuen.

"Ma, aku pergi dulu. Good bye, Mom! I Love you!" salam Sharon sambil ngacir pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Eh, eh, bekalnya gak mau dibawa?" teriak Shelly, ibunya Sharon.

"Ntar dikirim aja lewat burung merpati," sahut Sharon, suaranya terdengar mulai menjauh.

"Oh. Oke, baiklah. I Love you too, Honey!"

BUUSSSHHH!

Asap putih kehitam-hitaman mengepul di halaman depan Kediaman Rainsworth ini.

BRRAAAKKK!

Shelly dengan cepat segera menutup pintu rumah karena tidak ingin karbon monoksida yang tidak baik untuk dihiup itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sehingga menimbulkan wabah penyakit. (Alah, lebay terus dari awal)

_Sementara itu di Pandora Gakuen…_

"Selamat siang anak-anak!" sapa Liam-sensei, guru bahasa di Pandora Gakuen.

"Pagi, Pak!"

"Saya bilangnya siang!"

"Kami maunya pagi, Pak!"

"Owh, tidak bisa!"

"Bisa, dong!"

"Sule aja bilang 'tidak bisa'!"

"Tapi M-150 'BISA'!"

"…"

"?"

"Ya sudah, kita mulai belajar sekarang. Silahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan…"

Reo mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ya! Kamu!" tunjuk Liam.

"Sinestesia itu apa, Pak?"

"Sinestesia itu salah satu perubahan makna, tanggapan dua indra yang berbeda."

Semuanya langsung sibuk menulis. "Selanjutnya?"

"…"

"Tidak ada?"

"…"

"Nah, perubahan makna itu ada 6. Gilbert, sebutkan!"

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, sebutkan!"

"…"

"Sebelahnya, Fang!"

"…"

"Kalian ini! Jangan berpuas diri dengan hasil kamu sekarang!"

"…"

"Sadari kekuranganmu! Ini diajak gigih malah malas-malasan! Diajak main-main, malah keenakan! Lupa diri!"

PAK! PAK! PAK!

Bukan teriakan seseorang yang sedang memanggil bapak-bapak dan bukan teriakan para murid yang sedang memanggil Liam-sensei, tapi bunyi kepakan sayap burung… merpati?

WUUSSH!

Burung itu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas sambil membawa sesuatu di kakinya. Hmm? Bentuknya segiempat dan ditutupi oleh kain.

"Semuanya, berlindung di bawah meja!" perintah Liam lebay. Serentak semua murid berlindung di bawah meja, mempercayai perintah lebay Sang Guru. Sharon, yang merupakan salah satu murid di ruangan itu, mengintip dari bawah meja ke burung merpati itu. Ia menatap bingung barang yang burung itu bawa, ia berpikir sejenak.

"Ah!" Sharon tiba-tiba bediri dari tempat persembunyiannya, jelas membuat Liam dan para murid terkejut. "Hei, sembunyi cepat!" teriak Liam beserta para murid lainnya. Eida yang kebetulan berada di sebelah Sharon langsung mendorong (?) kepala Sharon ke bawah. "Aduh, sakit Eida!"

"Sembunyi!"

"Tapi…"

"Apa?"

Sharon kembali tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Yang dibawa burung itu bekal aku yang dikirim My Lovely Mom dari home!"

"APAA?" teriak satu kelas.

Sharon mendekati burung itu, mengambil bekalnya, lalu melepas burung merpati itu bebas terbang ke udara. "Ternyata zaman sekarang masih bisa menggunakan jasa burung merpati toh," pikir Liam.

"Baiklah. Karena peristiwa barusan, saya minta kalian untuk belajar masing-masing!" kata Liam sambil mengelap keringatnya yang berceceran (?).

"YEEEAAYYY!"

"Terima kasih, Sharon!" bisik Eida.

"Hehe… Ini kan tidak disengaja."

"Anak-anak, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Liam, sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen.

"Eh? Sekarang tanggal 1 April bukan?" jawab salah satu anak.

"Tanggal 1 April?" tanya Sharon dalam hati. Berarti…

"Hmm…" Sharon mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Ia segera memandang ke arah Eida, Alice, Elliot, Oz, dan Echo. "Hihihi… Akan aku buat sebuah kejutan yang menarik."

_Sepulang sekolah, di Kediaman Rainsworth…_

"Wah, beruntungnya aku hari ini. Dapat SMS gratis! Hahay!" gumam Sharon. Ia kembali menghidupkan cahaya HP miliknya, dan ia mulai mengetik-ngetik pada keyboard HP-nya.

**To**: Professor Oz Vessalius Cantik

**Text**: Oz, aku benci sama kamu.

**SEND**

"Hihihi… Kira-kira apa balasannya, ya?"

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Professor Oz Vessalius Cantik**

Wew, kau ketularan apa, sih jadi kayak gini? Maaf, deh kalau aku banyak buat salah sama kau.

"Hahahaha! Kena!" teriak Sharon dari dalam kamar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Oz yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan meja yang terdapat tumpukan buku pelajaran sekolah sedang mengalami keringat dingin, bahkan keringat darah dari dalam pori-pori kulitnya. "Bagaimana ini? Sharon membenciku? Kalau dia membenciku, siapa lagi yang bisa ku ajak curhat masalah cinta?" gumamnya putus asa. Seketika bunga mawar yang dirawatnya dengan sepenuh hati langsung layu lalu dia memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan dengan para lumut.

Karena kebosanan, dia kembali lagi ke tempat dia yang semula. Lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku yang terbuka tepat di hadapannya, kemudian memiringkannya. Oz menatap layar HP-nya yang berisi SMS dari Sharon itu.

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Sharon Rainsworth**

Hahaha.. XD Kena! April moooppp... XDD Satu hal yang perlu diingat, aku tidak bakalan pernah benci sama Professor, kok. ^^

Loading…  
>1%... 2%... 3%... 100%<p>

"UAAAPPPAAA?" teriak Oz di tempat sambil memukul mejanya keras-keras.

"OZ! BISAKAH KAU TENANG? AKU JUGA MAU BELAJAR, NIH!" teriak Jack dari kamar sebelah.

"Ma… Maaf."

Oz menghela nafas. "Gara-gara Sharon, nih. Tapi untunglah ia benar-benar tidak membenciku. Huft," batin Oz.

Tiga puluh menit kuang seperempat telah berlalu. Sharon menunggu balasan dari Oz tapi tak kunjung datang. Bosan? Tidak. Kan sambil dengerin lagu nunggunya. *PLAK!*

"Hmm… Kayaknya gak bakalan dibalas, deh," gumam Sharon. "SMS ke yang lain aja, deh."

**To:** Elliot Nightray Suka Naik Darah

**Text:** Elliot, tadi aku diberitahu sama Rufus-sensei, katanya kontes piano untukmu dibatalkan. Aku disuruh memberitahumu.

**SEND**

"Wah, siap-siap baca lirik music rock, nih!" gumam Sharon. "Hihihi… Moga-moga dia cepet balasnya."

Saat itu, Elliot sedang berada di tempat dia berlatih memainkan pianonya. Ketika hendak mulai menekan tuts selanjutnya…

TUING! TUING! TUING! TOOOTTT!

Elliot yang kaget mendengar HP-nya berbunyi segera membuka HP-nya.

"Eh? Itu ringtone HP-mu, Elly?" tanya Sang Guru.

"I… Iya."

"BUUUHH!"

"Kalau mau ketawa, ya ketawa aja!"

"Iya, iya. Jangan galak gitu donk, Elly."

Elliot membuka HP-nya, lalu dibacanya SMS dari Sharon.

"A- Apa?"

Di kamar, Sharon baring-baring, uring-uringan menunggu balasan.

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

"Ah! Dari Elliot!"

**Elliot Nightray Suka Naik Darah**

Be- Benarkah? Begitu, ya? Sudah kuduga memang begini jadinya. Terima kasih Sharon, atas infonya.

Loading...  
>0%... 1%... 100%<p>

"HA? GIMANA DIA BISA GAK MARAH! GAWAT KALAU DIA SAMPAI NANGIS!" histeris Sharon sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

**REPLY**

**To:** Elliot Nightray Suka Naik Darah

**Text: **Wah, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Happy April Mop, Elly. *kabur*

**SEND**

"Mungkin setelah ngirim SMS yang ini baru bisa baca lirik music rock," gumam Sharon pasrah.

DDRRRTT!

"Cepat amat balasnya!"

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Elliot Nightray Suka Naik Darah**

APA! LOE PIKIR GUE ANAK KECIL APA YANG DIKERJAIN SEPERTI ITU? LOE GAK TAHU GUE UDAH BERUSAHA MATI-MATIAN BUAT NGIKUTIN TU KONTES! LOE MALAH DENGAN MUDAHNYA BILANG SEPERTI ITU?

"Kan, benar!"

Sharon sepertinya tampak ragu untuk memencet tombol **REPLY**.

"Kagak usah dibalas, deh. Nanti dia malah makin marah."

"…"

"SMS Eida aja, deh!"

**To:** Eida Vessalius Suka Vincent

**Text:** Eida, Vincent baru saja bilang padaku kalau dia udah punya gebetan.

**SEND**

DDRRRTTT!

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Eida Vessalius Suka Vincent**

Eh? Eh? Siapa orangnya?

"Hihihi… Suah kuduga, dia gampang sekali tertipu! Hahaha…"

**REPLY**

**To:** Eida Vessalius Suka Vincent

**Text:** April moooppp! Gak ada, kok Eida.

**SEND**

"Haha… Gimana ya, reaksi Eida? Marah, nangis, atau kesal, ya?"

DDRRRRTTT!

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Eida Vessalius Suka Vincent**

Ooh. Untunglah. Maaf, Sharon aku sedang sibuk dengan buku occult baruku. See you!

"Haaahh! Selalu saja begini, hemat pulsa!"

TIK! TIK! TIK!

"Bosan!"

TIK! TIK!

"SMS Echo aja, deh. Hehe…"

**To:** Echo Nightray Pribadi Zwei

**Text:** Echo, Elliot nembak Eida! O.o

**SEND**

"Hahaha… Gimana reaksinya, ya? Dia dan Eida kan sama-sama suka Vincent. Hihi… Bakalan seru, nih!"

Ketika itu, Echo sedang berhadapan dengan laptop yang amat disayanginya. Ya, sudah jelas. Echo sedang online. Tiba-tiba, HP-nya berbunyi.

Ku akan menanti~... meski harus penantian panjang~…

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Sharon Rainsworth Istrinya Xerxes Break**

Echo, Elliot nembak Eida! O.o

Mata Echo terbelalak, ia langsung histeris seperti bukan Echo dan tiba-tiba…

SIIIINNGGG!

Berganti menjadi Zwei. "Akhirnya gue bisa nembak Vincent! Tidak ada yang menjadi sainganku lagi! Hahahaha…"

**REPLY**

**To:** Sharon Rainsworth Istrinya Xerxes Break

**Text:** Beneran, nih?

**SEND**

"Senangnya hatikyuuu…" gumam Echo (Zwei) sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas.

Ku akan menanti~... meski harus penantian panjang~…

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Sharon Rainsworth Istrinya Xerxes Break**

Kena! Hahaha… April moooppp! XD

Mata Echo (Zwei) kembali terbelalak, ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak kemudian…

SIIIIINNGG!

Berubah kembali menjadi Echo.

**REPLY**

**To:** Sharon Rainsworth Istrinya Xerxes Break

**Text: **Capek, deh! Padahal aku lagi senang-senang kalau itu beneran. :(

**SEND**

Ketika itu, Sharon mendapatkan balasan dari Echo, ia langsung jingkak-jingkrak gaje di kasur. "Hahaha… Ternyata dugaanku benar! Kasihan banget, ya Echo!"

Lima belas detik berlalu, Sharon istirahat dari jingkrak-jingkraknya (?). "Baiklah, terakhir SMS ke Alice, deh. Hihi…"

**To:** Alice Baskerville Adikku Tersayang

**Text:** Alice, maaf kalu mengganggu nih! Aku cuma mau kasih tahu ternyata Oz suka sama kamu.

**SEND**

"Hihihi… Moga-moga mereka berdua langsung jadian setelah ini. Hahaha…"

Sementara itu, Alice yang menerima SMS sedang asyik makan ayam goreng mahakarya Alyss dan juga telah menghabiskan persediaan kulkas selama 1 bulan untuk 5 orang karena selama mengikuti ujian ia tidak makan sama sekali demi belajar. Setelah ia membaca SMS…

Hening.

Tapi dalam otaknya terdengar bunyi "Bzzt! Bzzzt! Loading… Loading… Ting! Ting!Ting! Cting!" "Result: 1. Error. 2. No Answer. 3. April Mop."

Setelah bergeming dengan pikiran anehnya sendiri, Alice kembali menekan tombol-tombol HP-nya dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Alice Baskerville Adikku Tersayang**

…. … Hah…? Hah…..?

Sharon yang membaca balasan dari Alice itu diam sejenak. Kemudian… "Ho? Alice bisa kena? Hihihi…"

**REPLY**

**To:** Alice Baskerville Adikku Tersayang

**Text:** April Moooppp! XD Hahaha… XD

**SEND**

DRRRTTT!

"Walah… Baru kirim udah dapat balasannya…"

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Alice Baskerville Adikku Tersayang**

Sudah kuduga….. ^^

He?

"Ha?"

Ho!

"UAPPPAA? GAK KENA?" teriak Sharon histeris lebay.

Tiba-tiba semangat Sharon untuk mengerjai temannya yang lain pun menjadi down drastis! "Ah… Gak semangat, nih! Udah ada yang tidak kena. Jadi gak seru lagi…"

DRRRRTTT!

"Eh? Ada SMS lagi? Jangan-jangan SMS April Mop? Haha… Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi seperti tahun-tahun kemarin!"

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Professor Oz Vessalius Cantik**

Maaf telat balas. Walah, aku kira beneran. Maaf, deh. BTW kamu udah belajar bahasa? Besok ulangan, kan?

"Ooh, ternyata Oz. Aku pikir siapa. Fyuh! Eh? Belajar bahasa?"

**REPLY**

**To:** Professor Oz Vessalius Cantik

**Text:** Belajar? Buat apa? Hampir tiap ulangan tidak pernah belajar tuh. :p

**SEND**

"Belajar, ya? Pengen, sih. Tapi males, ah!"

DRRRTTT!

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Professor Oz Vessalius Cantik**

Walah, harus belajarlah! Ingat ini: 'Kalian ini! Jangan berpuas diri dengan hasil kamu sekarang! Sadari kekuranganmu! Ini diajak gigih malah malas-malasan! Diajak main-main, malah keenakan! Lupa diri!'.

"Alah! Professor ini… Ckckck!"

**REPLY**

**To:** Professor Oz Vessalius Cantik

**Text:** O.o Dalam tubuh Professor ada Liam-sensei, ya? Ngeri…

**SEND**

"Haaah! Oz memang punya daya ingat tinggi!"

DRRRTTT!

**1 New Message**

**OPEN**

**Professor Oz Vessalius Cantik**

Gak mungkinlah. =="

"Hehe… Yaeyalah gak mungkin. Hmm… Malas ah, balasnya. Belajar aja, deh!"

_Esok pagi di Pandora Gakuen…_

_**London, 2 April xxxx**_

Pagi itu, Oz, Elliot, Eida, Echo, dan Alice sedang berkumpul. Biasalah, bercanda ria sebagai pemanasan sebelum mulai belajar. Namun, Sharon belum kunjung datang.

"Eh, eh, kemarin aku dikerjain habis-habisan loh, sama Sharon!" kata Echo memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Aku juga," sahut Oz.

"Gue juga! Gue kesel banget sama dia kemarin!" nyambung Elliot.

"Rasanya pengen nangis pas dikerjain sama Sharon," nimbrung Eida.

"Hmm… Kalau aku sih, yah… bisa dibilang nyaris kena. Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujar Alice.

Mereka tampak berpikir sejenak. Tanpa sengaja mata Elliot menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki yang duduk di dekat dinding sedang lesu. Laki-laki itu berambut silver dengan mata berwarna merah darah. Tampan rupanya, baik budinya. (Ini apaan, sih?)

Xerxes Break.

Elliot mendekatinya, lalu bertanya padanya," Loe kenapa, Break? Sakit?"

Break mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Elliot di pagi hari (?) lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sebenarnya aku sedang sakit. Tapi hari ini ada rapat antar ketua kelas. Jadi aku harus hadir."

Wajahnya memang terlihat pucat, tapi dia berusaha untuk tegar. Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam di atas kepala Elliot. Dia mengumpulkan teman-temannya tadi dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran, tanpa Break. "Hei, aku punya ide bagus buat balas Sharon. Begini…"

"Gimana?"

"Gak jelek," komentar Echo.

"Hmm… Kita coba aja," sahut Oz.

Kemudian Elliot melangkah menuju Break dengan langkah tetap, kemudian melempakan senyum merah merona ala kadarnya. "Break, kita ke UKS saja. Buat dirimu lebih baik agar bisa mengikuti rapat. Yah, memang gak bakalan sembuh total, tapi setidaknya kamu bisa istirahat, kan?"

"Rapatnya akan dilaksanakan kapan?" nimbrung Oz.

"Hmm… Sekitar pelajaran ketiga nanti," jawab Break pelan. Suaranya sangat kecil, bahkan sedikit terdengar serak. "Aku rasa benar juga kata Elliot, lebih baik aku ke UKS."

"Yap! Gue emang benar. Ayo, gue tuntun!" kata Elliot geer narsis.

Akhirnya Oz dan Elliot menuntun Break ke UKS dengan penuh susah payah karena tubuh Break lebih jangkung kayak tiang listrik dari mereka. Bahkan selama di perjalanan kaki Elliot nyaris dipijak berkali-kali oleh Break. Tapi untuk menjalankan misi dan visi menghadapi Sharon, dia tetap tahan.

Sebelum pergi, Elliot sempat membisikkan ke telinga Echo yang menjadi asistennya dalam misi ini, "Jalankan rencana." Echo hanya membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan mantap.

Tak lama kemudian, Sharon pun datang. Ketika ia baru setengah langkah masuk…

"Sharon!" teriak Alice.

"Sharon, kenapa kau lama sekali datangnya?" sahut Echo.

"Untunglah, kau datang sekarang!" nimbrung Eida.

Mereka bertiga berbicara secara spontan dan serempak. Sehingga membuat Sharon bingung.

"Tunggu dulu! Tolong jelaskan pelan-pelan!" pinta Sharon tegas.

"Begini, tadi tiba-tiba Liam-sensei datang nyariin kamu. Dia bilang dia menunggumu di ruang UKS. Kalau kamu tidak segera datang, nilai kamu bakalan dikurangi sebanyak 40," terang Echo.

"A- Apa? Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa ke ruang UKS?"

"Kata Sensei ada murid baru yang mau menemuimu. Tapi karena murid itu takut bertemu Kepsek, jadi dibawa Liam-sensei ke UKS. "

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal," batin Sharon. "Tapi, kalau memang benar gimana? Nilaiku akan terancam punah kalau begini!"

"Hei, Sharon! Jangan melamun!" ujar Alice.

"Ah, ah. Baiklah. Tapi, temani aku ke sana, ya."

"Tentu saja. Kami juga ingin melihat anak barunya," sahut Echo.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju UKS. Sejenak Echo berbisik, "Rencana berjalan mulus."

Sesampainya di ruang UKS mereka masih mondar-mandir di sana. "Ayo, Sharon! Buruan masuk!"

"Ta- Tapi…"

"Kau mau nilaimu dikurangi, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalu begitu, cepat masuk!"

"Iya, iya."

Sharon mengetuk lembut pintu UKS itu lalu membukanya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke dalam. "Permisi. Sen…"

Mata Sharon terbelalak.

"Sei?"

Sharon menutup mulutnya.

"Eh! Break!"

Break yang sadar akan kedatangan Sharon segera bangun dari tidurnya. "Loh? Sharon?"

Sharon segera berinisiatif membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tujuan pergi dari sana. Tapi ternyata…

BRAK!

Pintunya ditutup dari luar!

"APRIL MOOOPPP!" teriak Echo, Elliot, Alice, Oz, dan Eida dari luar tampak di jendela.

Sharon mendekati pintu itu, memegang gagang pintunya. Gak bisa dikunci. Eh, gak bisa dibuka.

"Sharon, kau tidak boleh ke luar sampai pelajaran ketiga tiba," ujar Echo tegas.

"A- Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin, donk!" sahut Elliot.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan… Xerxes Break!" teriak Eida. Dan akhirnya mereka berlima pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

Sharon membalikkan badannya ke arah Break setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Maaf," ujarnya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lagi sakit. Aku mau tidur dulu. Lebih baik kau duduk saja di sana," kata Break sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sharon menghampiri bangku itu dan Break mulai terlelap. "God, help me, please!"

Sepertinya tahun ini Sharon masih tetap kena untuk dikerjain. Hihihi…

**THE END**

**.**

**A/N Reborn Angel: Yo, Reborn Angel numpang lewat di fanfic in. Thanks buat faricaLucy yang udah bikinin fanfic buat saya. XD Juga udah banyak membantu dalam pembuatan fanfic saya yang lain. Semoga fanfic-fanfic barunya bisa di publish dalam waktu dekat. BTW, kapan jadian dengan "Xerxes Break", nih? XD *Digeplak HarrySen Potter* *Pulang ke rumah sambil digotong Narrators* XD**

**Reborn Angel: Jadian dengannya? Eh, eh? Saya tidak tahu… ==" Tanyakan saja langsung pada "Xerxes Break"nya. XP**

**A/N Farica: Yak. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah mau baca fanfic ini. *KLUK* Gimana fanficnya? Kurang seru, ya? ._. Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic "Silent in Love" saya usahakan Hari Sabtu (2/4) update. Kalau belum update juga *PLAK!* Hari senin (4/4) saya jamin udah bisa update. Dan yang menginginkan sequel dari fanfic "First and Love" akan di-publish bersamaan dengan update-nya Silent in Love Chapter 2. Serta yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic "Winter Vacation" akan saya update beberapa hari setelah 2 fanfic yang saya sebutkan tadi telah saya publish.**

**Yosh!**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please?**

***puppy eyes***


End file.
